vampirediariesfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Klaus und Finn
Das ist die Beziehung zwischen den Halb-Brüdern Klaus und Finn. Vorgeschichte Beide wurden in der Neuen Welt geboren und wuchsen in einem Dorf auf, auf dessen Überreste später Mystic Falls entstand. Ihre Mutter Esther verwandelte beide, wie den Rest ihrer Geschwister in Vampire. Im 12. Jahrhundert hielten sich die Urvampire in Italien auf und Finn besuchte mit seiner Familie ein Fest, dass von Alexander veranstaltet wurde. Dabei wurden alle Urvampire erdolcht und vorübergehend neutralisiert. Klaus war immun, tötete Alexander und entfernte die Dolche aus seinen Geschwistern, bis auf den von Finn. Wahrscheinlich aufgrund seiner tugendhaften Einstellung und seinem bereits damals anhaltenden Hass auf ihre Existenz, die mit Klaus' Lebensweise nicht vereinbar war. Für 900 Jahre blieb Finn, der am längsten neutralisierte Urvampir. Staffel Drei Der verschlossene Sarg thumb|left|200px Finn wurde erst im 21. Jahrhundert von Elijah wiedererweckt, um gemeinsam mit ihm, Rebekah und Kol ihrem Bruder Klaus entgegenzutreten. Finn war bereit dazu und war nach Kol, der zweite, der Klaus einen Dolch in den Körper rammte. Nach ihrem Wiedersehen, war es Finn, der Klaus als erster erklärte, dass seine Geschwister vorhatten ihn zu verlassen. Dieses Vorhaben trat allerdings in den Hintergrund, als zu Überraschung aller Urvampire ihre Mutter Esther erschien und die Versöhnung der Familie forderte. All meine Kinder thumb|200px Finn und Esther hatten sich nicht nur gegen Klaus, sondern auch gegen den Rest ihrer Familie verschworen. Um sie alle zu vernichten hatte Esther ein Ritual begonnen, bei dem Finn geopfert werden sollte. Klaus, Elijah und Kol wollten die Ausführung verhindern und während Kol und Elijah ihr Unverständnis über die Tat zum Ausdruck brachten hatte Klaus genug von Finn und Esther, die sich erneut gegen ihn gestellt hatten und ließ keine weitere Diskussion zu. Das Ritual konnte schließlich verhindert werden und Finn entkam mit Esther. Tödliche Blutlinie thumb|left|200px Klaus hatte Finn ausfindig gemacht und forderte ihn auf nach Mystic Falls zurückzukehren, um dort die Verbindung zwischen den Geschwistern zu trennen. Finn weigerte sich und war bereit sich wieder bei einem von Esthers Ritualen zu opfern. Er wollte nicht nur seine Existenz, sondern vor allem die von Klaus beenden, für den er nach 900 nur blanke Verachtung übrig hatte. Klaus drohte ihm mit dem Weißeichen-Asche-Dolch, wodurch er aber auch seine kostbare Rebekah verloren hätte, was Finn ihm eindrücklich klar machte. Klaus war dieser Fakt mehr oder wenig egal, weil er sein eigenes Leben retten wollte. Er brachte Finn gegen seinen Willen nach Mystic Falls und führte ihm Sage vor, die ihm überzeugen sollte, sein Blut freiwillig herzugeben. Die Verbindung konnte gebrochen werden, noch bevor Finn durch einen Weißeichenpfahl vernichtet wurde. Klaus zeigte wenig Mitgefühl für seinen verstorbenen Bruder, einem seiner Meinung nach verliebten Narren, der mehr Zeit in einem Sarg, denn als Mann verbracht hatte. Staffel Vier Die Fünf thumb|200px Klaus berichtete von der Begegnung der Urvampire mit der "Bruderschaft der Fünf" und das er Finn nach seiner Neutralisierung in diesem Zustand beließ, weil er Finns Haltung gegenüber der Familie nicht tolerierte. Rebekah zeigte sich erst später angewidert von Klaus' Verhalten und seiner Meinung über Finn, der sich unabhängig und frei von ihm bewegte hatte. Gemäß Rebekah, fand Klaus Finn interessanter in einem Sarg, statt als freien Mann, der seine Meinung nicht teilte. Kurz nach diesen Worten rammte Klaus seiner Schwester, ebenfalls einen Dolch in die Brust. Galerie Video Vampire Diaries 3x18 - Klaus & Finn "You won't be able to see me dead because if i die you die"|'3.18 Tödliche Blutlinie' Klaus gegen Finn. Siehe auch en:Klaus and Finn Kategorie:Beziehungen Kategorie:Familiäre Beziehung Kategorie:Verfeindete Beziehung